La lluvia nunca deja de caer
by Neee-chan
Summary: HarukaxRin ( 18)
1. Chapter 1

La tarde comenzaba a desvanecerse, los últimos rayos de sol, casi sin fuerza se perdían entre las nubes, y un joven pelirrojo de piel clara y pelo largo recogido en una coleta volvía a su casa después de un duro día de entrenamiento en el club de baloncesto. Por el camino el chico escuchaba su música favorita , el último disco de Tokio Hotel, cosa que nunca admitiría delante de nadie, pues supondría una pérdida de orgullo inmediata, ya que por un lado estaba el hecho de que el cantante tenía una tendencia…no muy masculina, por llamarlo así, y por otro, en que en cuanto a calidad musical tampoco es que fuesen algo realmente novedoso o simplemente complicado. Él lo sabía pero aún así no podía dejar de amar la melodiosa voz del cantante, rasgada y fina, y esa manera que tenía para conectar con una parte muy intrínseca de su ser. Así que en resumidas cuentas solía decir que su grupo favorito era Dream Theater, un grupo que hasta él mismo reconocía que tenía un inmenso talento, pero que para él resultaban notablemente aburridos, pero en realidad lo que el chico amaba era otro grupo. Tampoco es que este hecho le perturbase mucho, pues era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado de sobra, a mentir. Mentía constantemente, tanto, que ya no sabía ni porque lo hacía. En más de una ocasión había llegado a pensar que era un mentiroso patológico, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Siempre había sido así desde que tenía uso de razón. Desde pequeño pensaba una cosa y decía otra, mentía a sus padres hacía donde iba, que hacía o con quien estaba. Y con el paso del tiempo había seguido así hasta tal punto de tener dos vidas: una fachada que lo definía como un chico rudo, egocéntrico, de gran carácter y que no se preocupaba lo más mínimo por quien estuviera a su alrededor, y la otra persona, el verdadero Rin, totalmente opuesto. Este opuesto era una parte de su ser que odiaba tanto, era tan débil, preocupándose por el más mínimo cambio que sucedía a su alrededor, comiéndose la cabeza por cada pequeño comentario que hacían de él, ya fuera bueno o malo, y encima le cabreaba el hecho de que todo lo que le gustaba era distinto a lo que los demás niños querían, este hecho le hacía sentirse profundamente aislado del resto. Pero lo peor de todo era como ese Rin dependía tanto de las personas, como de manera inconsciente confiaba en ellas y como uno tras otro, sin excepción alguna, todos le abandonaban…

El verdadero Rin, según sus propios pensamientos, era una persona introvertida, asustadiza, y frágil. Es por ello que se encargaba de mantenerlo bajo llave, sin dejarle tomar el control jamás.

El ritmo del chico fue pausándose al encontrarse con un semáforo en rojo. Los coches pasaron fugazmente ante él como relámpagos y una sensación de humedad fría inundó su cuerpo, iba a llover. Si no se daba prisa estaba seguro que se empaparía, es lo que tenía esta época del año, el frío invierno se hacía cada vez más presente y esto molestaba al pelirrojo quien odiaba el frío con todo su ser. Miró al cielo y suspiro melancólico. Al agachar su cabeza sus ojos impactaron al otro lado de la calle, y por azares del destino se posaron justo en los ojos azules y profundos de otro chico que reconoció al instante. ¡Joder! Giró la cabeza molesto buscando el verde en el semáforo, que no tardó en concederle su deseo y pudo continuar su camino.

Avanzó con su chulería natural, mirando al frente y arrastrando sus pies como si nada fuese con él, totalmente despreocupado por lo que sucedía a su alrededor, dejando claro de esa manera una altanería totalmente típica de Rin Matsuoka. La realidad era bien distinta, su mente se sentía ofuscada y su corazón no paraba de bombear sangre por todo su cuerpo a tal velocidad que creía que moriría, estaba completamente nervioso, pero eso no era para nada nuevo, estaba acostumbrado a aparentar, así que no le suponía ningún problema, más que nada porque le era un talento innato.

En el instante en que ambos chicos se encontraron en mitad de aquella carretera unas suaves gotas mojaron casi imperceptiblemente sus cuerpos. El único en darse cuenta de tal acontecimiento fue el moreno que atravesaba la calle con paso firme quien no apartaba la mirada de la otra persona que cruzaba a la vez que él. Sus ojos habían reparado en el desaliñado chico de ojos esmeralda mucho antes de que esa situación se produjese, más concretamente desde que había girado la esquina y lo había visto caminando solitario con sus cascos al otro lado de la acera. Como de costumbre Haruka era un gran observador, casi nada se le pasa por alto, y menos cuando se trataba de aquel chico. Verlo pasar por su lado agitó su aletargada personalidad y le trajo una suave brisa llena de recuerdos preciados para él. Siempre que lo veía no podía apartar su mirada, buscaba en sus ojos un atisbo de alegría, un algo, pero nunca obtenía un resultado diferente, tan solo ira…

¿Por qué esos ojos que una vez le miraron de la forma más tierna y sincera, ahora solo le brindaban amargura y desprecio…?


	2. Chapter 2

1.

(N.A: lo escrito en negrita y cursiva es un sueño)

_**-Vamos, nos están esperando.- un pequeño ojiceleste de mirada tranquila tiró de la manga de su amigo empujándole en contra de su voluntad. El pelirrojo por su parte opuso la mayor resistencia que pudo, pero no podía con la fuerza de su amigo quien le sacaba un buen palmo de altura.**_

_**-Yo no quiero ir.- al oír esas palabras el más alto se detuvo mirando sin entender.- ¿Por qué tenemos que cambiar?- preguntó haciendo un mohín con sus mofletes.**_

_**-Ya oíste a Sensei, dijo que así aprenderíamos más.- respondió con una sonrisa el moreno que volvió a tirar de la manga de su amigo, pero este se negó en rotundo y se tiró al suelo, sentándose en la arena del parque para evitar ser arrastrado.- Rin…- pronunció el nombre de su amigo con la serenidad que tanto le caracterizaba ya desde su más tierna infancia, y se agacho poniéndose de cuclillas frente al pelirrojo de manera que ambas caras quedaban muy cerca la una de la otra.**_

_**-¡Yo quiero tocar solo con Haruka!- demando egoístamente frotando una de sus mangas por sus ojos, y mojando esta por las lágrimas que comenzaban a derramarse por toda la cara. El pequeño de mirada clara agarró el brazo de su amigo dejando así expuesta la cara del pelirrojo por la cual aún rodaba alguna lágrima.**_

_**-Yo también quiero tocar solo con Rin.- sonrió con un deje de melancolía en su rostro poco típica para alguien de su edad. Tras esto se levantó y acarició la cabeza del de ojos esmeralda que aún continuaba en el suelo. El pequeño Rin levantó la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rojo y sonrió feliz al saber que su amigo se sentía igual que él.- Vamos, Rin, llegaremos tarde.- le tendió una mano al más bajo para ayudarlo a levantarse. **_

Aturdido, se levantó de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, restregando sus dedos, o más bien hundiéndolos en sus sienes para así aliviar el dolor que sentía. Siempre ocurría igual, cuando soñaba con ese tipo de cosas una jaqueca lo invadía y su garganta se secaba por completo, provocándole una sed inusual. Hacía tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de sueños, pero supuso que el hecho de que hoy iba al conservatorio no pudo evitar el traerle infinidad de recuerdos a la mente.

Había dejado de tocar hacía bastantes años y ya no sabía si recordaría algo, o si conseguiría siquiera no hacer el ridículo al tocar una sola tecla. Sus manos se habían vuelto torpes, aunque continuaba teniendo la ligereza que tanto lo caracterizaba y él mismo pensaba que con un poco de tiempo la velocidad volvería. Aún así se sentía nervioso al tocar en frente de alguien a quien no conocía, aunque este fuese a ser su profesor y le fuera a enseñar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tocaba para nadie que se sentía ansioso a la par que asustado.

La última vez fue hace más de año y medio, y en esa ocasión el dolor irrumpía con fuerza en su cuerpo al tocar para su abuela quien yacía prácticamente inerte en su cama. Su corazón se rompía en cada nota sabiendo que ahora estaba completamente solo, y se reprendía aún más por no poder tocar bien, por equivocarse y tener unas manos lentas y toscas…tantos años sin tocar le habían pasado factura. En esa ocasión su anciana abuela, le recordó aquellas tardes en el salón tocando junto a sus padres, riendo mientras su madre y él tocaban alegremente y le hizo prometer que volvería a tocar el piano como cuando era niño…

Y así, un año y medio después, el pelirrojo se encaminaba a cumplir la promesa que hizo: iba a tocar de nuevo como lo hizo en su niñez. Lo cierto era que había estado prolongando el momento lo máximo posible, pues al principio se excusó en que aún no había superado la pérdida de su abuela, más tarde en que aún no estaba instalado y todo aún era demasiado confuso, y ahora…ahora se había quedado sin excusas así que se decidió a hacerlo, se apuntó al único conservatorio del pueblo. Tampoco es que ese lugar le gustase, pero no había más opción a no ser que quisiera irse a la ciudad, y en esos momentos el pelirrojo no podía permitírselo.

Cuando llegó al conservatorio la recepcionista le indicó el lugar donde a partir de ahora daría todas las clases, no sin antes elogiar su cabello. Era una costumbre llevar el pelo suelto cuando tocaba, pues extrañamente se sentía cohibido si se lo recogía en una coleta, le gustaba sentir que su pelo se movía al compás de la música, le daba una falsa sensación de libertad.

Ya en la sala encontró un hermoso piano negro, algo antiguo si, pero en perfecto estado, sobre el cual recaía una fina luz proveniente de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde, de esta manera al entrar, Rin quedo fascinado por aquel ambiente tan sereno y apacible. Y como si de una tentación inevitable se tratase se sentó en aquel banco y levanto la tapa del piano. Las teclas brillaron y el pelirrojo poso la yema de sus dedos por todas las teclas, pero sin pulsar sobre estas, tan solo sintiendo el tacto del instrumento en él. Suspiró con nostalgia y cerró los ojos mientras en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa. Al hacerlo, instintivamente una melodía recorrió su mente y sus dedos se movieron, presionando la tecla indicada, y provocando un sonido armonioso. Había tocado tantas veces esa melodía en aquel lugar y ahora ahí estaba haciéndolo de nuevo…casi era como volver a aquellos momentos de pura felicidad.

-Veo que aún sigues acelerándote en la misma parte.- el pelirrojo paró en seco y sus ojos buscaron esa voz que tantas veces había oído en sueños. No podía creerlo, era él.


	3. Chapter 3

Y ahí estaba parado frente a él una vez más, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una actitud despreocupa, hablándole como si nada hubiera ocurrido. A pesar de que su voz había cambiado, ahora era más grave, aún podía notar ese timbre, ese énfasis que hacía cada determinado momento cuando hablaba produciendo así una especie de melodía que muy pocos podían apreciar, pero que Rin, quizás porque tenía lo que común mente se conocía como "oído de músico", o porque había pasado tantos años al lado del moreno, le resultaba totalmente imposible de confundir.

Volver a escuchar su voz hizo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez...

_**-Vamos ponte el abrigo, hace frío afuera.- una joven mujer de apenas treinta y cinco años subía la cremallera del abrigo de su hijo. Este se revolvía y miraba inquieto a su alrededor con sus ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.**_

_**-No quiero irme…Sensei y Haru-chan…-el pequeño se llevó las manos por la cara, tapándosela. No quería que nadie le viera llorar, ya era un niño mayor, y los niños mayores no lloraban, al menos eso era lo que le había dicho su mama.- ¿Por qué ellos no vienen?.- comenzó a hipar entre sollozos.**_

_**-Ya te lo he dicho: tenemos que ir a cuidar a la abuelita. Ella está sola y nos necesita.- sonrió cogiendo en sus brazos a su hijo, limpiando con dulzura sus mejillas. Tras esto, besó la punta de su nariz. El pequeño apretó sus labios en claro gesto de disconformidad.**_

_**-P-pero…yo quiero seguir viviendo con Haru-chan y Sensei.- se quejó el niño, y justo en el instante en el que su madre iba a replicar se oyeron unos pasos tras ellos.- ¡Haru-chan!.- corrió alegremente hacía donde se encontraba un chico de unos doce años de edad, alto, delgado, y con una mirada acristalada que podía ver a través de cualquiera. Este se encontraba tranquilo, apoyado en la escalera de la casa. Se agachó para recibir el abrazo. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, sabiendo que el final era inminente, que no volvería a abrazarle en mucho tiempo. Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo se aferraba a él, hundiéndose en su cuello, y llenando su camisa de gotas de agua caliente.**_

_**-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- se separó de Rin y con su manga limpió los restos de lágrimas que aún rodaban por la cara del menor.- Nada va a cambiar, te llamaré y te escribiré todas las semanas. Todo va a estar bien, no llores.- revolvió la melena del pequeño.**_

_**-¡Prométemelo!.- exigió el menor levantando el dedo índice.**_

_**-Te lo prometo.- el ojiceleste hizo lo mismo y entrelazó sus dedos quedando así hecha la promesa. Rin sonrió satisfecho y volvió a abrazarle. **_

_**-Debemos irnos, el avión saldrá pronto.- las pisadas de sus tacones resonaron por toda la habitación. **_

_**-Lo siento Haru-chan, lo he intentado.- arrancó a Rin de sus brazos prácticamente, y en un último esfuerzo se agachó, acarició la mejilla de Haruka con el dorso de su mano y le besó en la frente.- Pórtate bien.- y sin más, madre e hijo desaparecieron del lugar dejando un vacío inmenso.**_

-Me largo.- recogió irritado sus cosas sin dar más explicación el pelirrojo y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero un rápido brazo que se interpuso entre su cara y la salida le impidió el paso.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- Lanzó desafiante su pregunta. Rin chasqueó la lengua y miró la cara del contrario percatándose de cómo esos ojos lo atravesaban, y por un momento sintió miedo, miedo de que fuera absorbido por su mirada.

-Por supuesto que no.- eso era lo único que podía decir ante una provocación tan directa. Además, irse en ese momento sería como decirle que tenía un problema personal con él en concreto, sería darle demasiada importancia, y Rin no quería demostrar eso, sino que él estaba por encima de esas cosas, que estaba a un nivel en el que todo le daba igual, y más él. Por un momento se había dejado llevar, pero ya había recuperado la razón, había enfriado la cabeza.- Empecemos.- Se giró tirando las cosas a un lado del aula y volvió al asiento del piano. Haruka le siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Por mucho que se dijese a si mismo que estaba tranquilo, lo cierto era que en esos momentos la sangre le hervía.

-Quizás hoy deberíamos comenzar recordando todo lo que sabes tocar, ¿te parece?- Haruka tomó asiento al lado de su estudiante, acortando así la distancia entre ambos. Este hecho incomodó al pelirrojo quien no era muy amigo de los acercamientos, más que de eso, era reacio a la mayor parte de las muestras de cariño por parte de otros.

-No hace falta que te sientes a mi lado, no soy un niño que no sabe ni como abrir la tapa del piano.- arremetió molesto contra el moreno y se movió en el asiento de tal manera que el espacio entre ellos se hizo más grande. El moreno no se perturbó lo más mínimo ante este gesto, y eso lo irritó aún más.

-No tienes porque ponerte tan a la defensiva, es lo que hago siempre, tan solo mera costumbre.- se excusó el mayor. Definitivamente Rin no quería tenerle cerca, le molestaba toda esa pasividad que mostraba, ¿es que acaso para él esta situación no le resultaba violenta ?. Solo llevaban cinco minutos en un mismo lugar y Rin ya se sentía tan confuso, lleno de emociones contradictorias que hacían que su cabeza diese vueltas y le costara respirar. Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¿por qué aún le afectaba tanto el pasado? Se había dicho tantas veces que lo único que existía era un presente, que debía olvidar el pasado, pero nunca podía cumplirlo, las emociones y los recuerdos siempre tiraban de él, arrastrando su mente a una tortura continua.- ¿recuerdas unendlichkeit (N/A: es alemán, significa infinito, eternidad)?.- en ese momento Rin palideció. ¿Cómo no iba a recordar unendlichkeit? Fue la primera canción que aprendió a tocar junto a él. Las primeras notas que recordaba entonar eran las de aquella canción…

El chico no se atrevió a levantar la vista del piano, tan solo asintió en silencio y se posicionó para tocar. Tras un breve suspiro sus delgados dedos se deslizaron tocando aquella melodía. Poco a poco, la hermosa canción que tantos recuerdos traía a ambos se iba escuchando haciendo eco por todo el aula y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico se sintió totalmente relajado, en paz con el mundo. Había olvidado cuanto le gustaba tocar esta canción. Esa melodía le hacía sentir bien pero a un alto precio, sabía que esa sensación era provocada por el recuerdo de su infancia junto a Haruka, y esos momentos torturaban su mente al darse cuenta de que había sido abandonado una vez más.

-No estás siguiendo el tiempo.- la voz de Haruka interrumpió a Rin.- Te estás acelerando. Escucha.- El pelirrojo apartó sus manos y en su lugar fueron ocupadas por las de Haruka quien cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar.- Dos…semicorchea…dos.- relató a la par que tocaba.- Esto me trae buenos recuerdos.- comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios a lo que Rin le miró incrédulo.

-¿Recuerdos? Creí que habías olvidado todo.- masculló con desdén. La música dejó de sonar y un silencio ensordecedor reinó el lugar. El ojiceleste quiso replicar pero las palabras no le salían, todo era demasiado confuso como para explicarlo, y más de esta manera tan precipitada, no se sentía preparado para ello.

-Rin…no es lo que piensas.- sus palabras sonaron débiles, con un deje de amargura que el menor no supo interpretar. Esto le molestó increíblemente y no pudo contenerse más.

-Dijiste que me escribirías, que nada cambiaría, pero si lo hizo…me olvidaste.-le costaba decir esas palabras, pues las llevaba en su interior desde hacía años y ahora que por fin salían al exterior dolían.

El moreno no sabía que hacer, tan solo seguía estático mirando a los ojos de Rin los cuales se volvían cada vez más vidriosos. Le dolía verle en ese estado, y más cuando sabía que el causante de ese sufrimiento era únicamente él. En ese instante se odió a sí mismo.

Se apresuró a decir algo, pero entonces el pelirrojo se levantó con brusquedad dispuesto a huir. Por primera vez en su vida Haruka se sintió realmente nervioso, sin idea de cómo actuar.

-¡Espera!.- agarró del brazo a Rin impidiendo que diera un paso más, quedando cara a cara. Ante este gesto tan repentino Rin quedó sorprendido, nunca había visto a Haruka en ese estado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos en busca de la verdad.- Ocurrieron cosas…- se limitó a decir sabiendo que esa respuesta no satisfaría al pelirrojo.

-Tsck…claaaro.- contestó con un tonó sarcástico, claramente cabreado y su brazo se agitó con violencia para zafarse del agarre al que lo sometía Haruka.

-¡Tú no puedes entenderlo…estaba mal!.- y sin mediar más palabras su cuerpo se movió por inercia tirando de la camisa de Rin, atrayendo su cara a la suya, y sus labios se encontraron en un beso desesperado.


End file.
